The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to regenerative drive systems, and more particularly to a hybrid direct current link system for a regenerative drive.
Regenerative drives can be used to convert mechanical energy of a motor and a connected load to electrical energy, which is returned to an electrical power source under braking conditions. Regenerative drives can be used in conveyance systems, such as elevator systems, during braking of an elevator car. Regenerative drives can be subjected to energy variations depending on the application and events.